Leo (Zyuohger)
is , the Yellow Ranger of the Zyuohgers. Biography Along with Sela, Tusk, and Amu, Leo was assigned as a guardian to the Link Cube, which had been left dormant following the taking of one of the six King's Credentials. As such, Leo was entrusted with one of the King's Credentials. Ultimately, the whereabouts of the lost King's Credential was realized when a young man named Yamato Kazakiri accidentally entered Zyuland. Introducing him to their world, the guardians discovered the King's Credential on his person and initally believed him to be a thief only to be interrupted by a disturbance in the Link Cube. Forced to pursue Yamato when he escaped through Link Cube, the four Zyumen found human world under attacked by the Deathgalien whose team leader, Jagged, subsequently crippled the Link Cube, leaving the Zyumen stranded in the human world. Opposing the Deathgalien, the Zyumen were granted the power to transform into the Zyuohgers when their King's Credentials became the Zyuoh Changers, with Leo becoming Zyuoh Lion. Dispatching the Moeba grunts, the Zyuohgers were outmatched by Jagged until Yamato was able to transform his King's Credential as well, allowing him to become Zyuoh Eagle much to the surprise of the Zyumen, who believed that humans couldn't use their power. After defeating Jagged, Leo as well as the others bar Tusk happily accepted Yamato offer's to the stranded Zyumen of a place to live under his protection. Personality Leo is a lion Zyuman who is usually calm, but has a really bad temper. He is sensitive to his surroundings and cares to those weaker than himself, which is his strength. In addition, his voice gets strangely loud when he gets excited. Powers and Abilities ;Disguise :After being stranded in the human world, Leo is granted his own human form by his King's Credential which protects his identity as Zyuman. Following this, Leo can change from Zyuman to human and back at will. However, his disguise bears one exposing flaw in that he retains his lion tail. ;Sixth sense :As a Zyuman guardian, Leo can sense malicious presences such as the Deathgalien which are signaled by his tail standing erect. ;Intense volume :As a lion Zyuman, Leo possesses a naturally loud tone which he can use to his advantage in battle through roaring. Zyuoh Lion - Instinct Awakened= In his Instinct Awakened mode, Zyuoh Lion gains a pair of lion claw gauntlets that he uses to scratch his opponents as well as to perform a lightning charged super slash. Arsenal *Zyuoh Changer *Zyuoh Buster Mecha *Cube Lion |}} Behind the Scenes Portrayal Leo is portrayed by Shouhei Nanba. As Zyuoh Lion and in his Zyuman form, his suit actor is . Notes *The scientific name for a lion is panthera leo ** Leo is the first male Yellow Ranger since HurricaneYellow to have a male predecessor. ***He is also the first male Yellow Ranger since HurricaneYellow to have a lion-themed mecha. References Category:Sentai Yellow Category:Zyuohgers Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai 3 Category:Non-human Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Sentai Power Archetype Category:Sentai Feline-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Lightning-elemental Ranger Category:Sentai second-in-command